1. Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics we conduct an extensive and continuing plant breeding program including the origination and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which peaches, apricots, and plums are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of plum tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in an experimental orchard located at Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present new and distinct variety of plum tree is embraced by Class 38, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office Manual of Classification.
3. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of plum trees which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are Santa Rosa (unpatented) and Roysum U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,619).